


The ring of a ghost

by Csabl_2309



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csabl_2309/pseuds/Csabl_2309
Summary: Zwei Ringe zieren die Hände ihrer Mutter. Ein goldener, eleganter Ring und eine dicker, silberner mit Blumen verzierter Reif.Brianna weiß, dass der eine Ring, der Ehering ihrer Eltern ist. Aber was hat es mit dem anderen Ring auf sich?Eines Abends fasst sie ihren Mut zusammen und frägt ihre Mutter.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie, Claire Beauchamp/Frank Randall, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	The ring of a ghost

Wir saßen am Kamin. Das Feuer brannte hell und hinterließ eine wohlwollende Wärme, die sich langsam im Raum ausbreitende.  
Mein Vater saß auf der Couch und war vertieft in einem seiner dicken Wälzer. Meine Mutter saß neben mir und schaute ins Feuer. Lange Schatten tanzten in ihrem Gesicht und verbargen ihre Gefühle vor der Außenwelt. Sie wirkte geistesabwesend, als wäre sie in einer anderen Welt zu einer anderen Zeit. Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit ihrem Ring.

Nicht mit Daddys Ring, der golden im Schein des Feuers funkelte, sondern den silbernen dicken Reif an ihrer linken Hand. Sie hatte mir nie erzählt woher sie ihn hatte oder wem er gehört hatte. Ich wusste nur, dass er wichtig für sie war. Sehr wichtig.

Ich hatte sie noch nie ohne diesen Ring erlebt. Er war für mich ein Teil meiner Mutter, sowie ihren braunen Haare und ihre Locken, die sich in alle Richtungen kräuselten.

Ich kannte sie ohne Daddys Ring.  
Sie zog ihm zum Spülen oder zum Duschen aus, legte ihn zur Seite.  
Aber sie behielt den silbernen Reif, der verziert war mit in sich verschlungene Rosen, immer an. 

"Mama", sagte ich leise mit ängstlicher stimme.  
"Was ist denn Schatz?", fragte sie mit einem sorgenvollen Blick.  
"Woher hast du den Ring?"

Ich wusste nicht was mich dazu bewegte sie zu fragen. Warum ich gerade den Zeitpunkt gewählt hatte. War es die idyllische Athmosphäre, meine Neugier oder die späte Stunde.  
Ich wusste nur das es ein Fehler war sie zu fragen, kaum als die Worte meinen Lippen entwischten.

Ihr Miene veränderte sich schlagartig, der noch gerade geistesabwesende Blick verwandelte sich in eine Traurigkeit, die ich noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Das Lächeln das gerade noch auf ihren Lippen lag verwandelte sich in eine Grimasse des Trauers. 

So schnell dies geschah verschwand diese Trauer wieder aus ihrem Gesicht und es sah aus als hätte sich eine Maske ohne Gefühle über ihr Gesicht gelegt. 

Ihre Worte zerbrachen die zum Reißen gespannte Stille:" Er ist von einem sehr guten Freund, der vor langer Zeit gestorben ist."

Erst in diesem Moment merkte ich das mein Vater sie neugierig ansah,mit einer Härte die ich noch nie an ihm erblickt hatte. 

Meine Mutter drehte sich von mir Weg,  
dem Feuer zu.  
Wich aus meiner neugierigen Blicken und den Blicken meines Vaters, die sich in ihren Rücken bohrten.  
Sie hielt die Hand mit dem silbernen Ring dicht an ihr Herz, als müsste sie ihn vor uns beschützen.

Als ich sie genauer betrachtete im Schein des Feuers, dass ihr Gesicht in Schatten tauchte, schwor ich, dass sich eine Träne langsam ihren Weg über ihre Wange bahnte.


End file.
